Surprises
by drade666
Summary: Lucifer gets involved in a fight with the angels ending up injured and out cold but is found by Teresa on her way home but after healing him something unexpected happens.


_**SURPRISES **_

Lucifer groaned as blood dripped down his arm, rolling over his archangel blade in his hand before splashing to the ground below. More blood ran down his face and his torso soaking his clothing before seeping into the ground beneath his feet to mingle with the mud that was forming from the rain. Michael had left ages ago but the angel lackeys he had brought with him had stayed to carry out their orders to kill Lucifer but none of them had anticipated just how strong their older brother really was as he managed to kill them one by one till 30 lay dead at his feet however the battle had a cost. Lucifer took a few steps only to fall to his knees with the muddy ground soaking his jeans he grasped his badly injured arm while wincing from the pain of various other wounds littered around his body. Lucifer took one last look around at his brothers lying dead on the ground as he heaved in a breath the world suddenly went dark.

Teresa had been left alone for the first time in a long time and even though she missed Sam the truth was being away from him for a little while wasn't all that bad. Teresa took the day to go out for a little while, buying some random weaponry, some extra things they needed and finally stopping for a little while to have a smoothie but when the rain started Teresa decided to finish her smoothie then be on her way back to the motel room. Teresa was on the bus when the rain forced a rather nasty traffic jam to happen so instead of spending 4 hours waiting she decided she could be back at the motel room in 1 if she simply walked but what she found on the way she never would have expected. Teresa decided to cut through a local industrial area it would cut her trip by 20 minutes so she started walking only to almost stumble over a body!

Teresa almost questioned it but when she noticed the two large burn marks shaped like wings it became all to clear what had happened. Teresa tip toed through the bodies wondering how so many angels could have been killed, that is until she saw a very familiar body lying amongst them. Moving cautiously she worked her way over to him, sure enough it was Lucifer or at least the vessel she'd grown accustom to seeing him in; Blood stained the ground around him as well as his cloths making her think he might be dead so she reached down to place 2 fingers to his neck searching for a pulse. It was faint but there was most defiantly a pulse but now she had a dilemma, every bone in her body was telling her to leave his ass there to die but on the other hand Drade would never forgive her or worse sneak in and murder her in her sleep for doing so, that synched it Lucifer was coming with her. Some how Teresa managed to get Lucifer off the ground and haul him back to the motel room where she laid him on the bed trying to be mindful of his injuries as she did so.

Teresa laid her head on his chest to see if he was breathing…he was but it was shallow plus now in the pale light of the motel room she had a better view of his injuries, they were worse then she thought. Teresa set to work grabbing towels from the washroom with some warm water then snatched the first aid kit from under the bed where she had put it. Teresa cleaned and dressed Lucifer's wounds discovering that most of them were superficial but there were two that were quite deep one on his upper arm on the right hand side and one that she could find at first but was obviously there cause fresh blood kept running down his back. After a few minutes Teresa clued in as too where it was so using a trick she hoped would work on him Teresa ran her fingers up between Lucifer's bare shoulder blades (having removed his shirts so she could access his wounds better). Lucifer winced with a slight groan then Teresa stepped back as 8 large sunburst wings appeared behind Lucifer's back before recoiling against it except for one that hung out at an awkward angle. Teresa couldn't believe how gorgeous they were but after a moment she remembered what she was doing, it wasn't to hard to pin point the injured wing, as it was bloody and hanging at an awkward angle from the rest. Teresa gently moved the downy feathers near the base of the wing till she caught sight of a large gash to the muscle that connected it to his back.

After stitching the wound to his wing Teresa finally finished by sliding him out of his destroyed jeans. Teresa swiftly took his clothing to the onsite drycleaner to get them washed then returned to watch over Lucifer, normally she wasn't sympathetic to Lucifer but she couldn't help it at this moment, looking at him all she could think was he wasn't so scary (more like a big, wet ball of fur). Lucifer's body was badly injured but what brought a little tinge of fear to her was that he was shaking, it was slight, barely noticeable but he was. Teresa grabbed the extra blanket from under the bed to throw over him then placed a gentle hand to his forehead as sweat rolled down his temples but it was a cold sweat kind of like when someone is in shock. A few hours passed as Teresa kept watch over Lucifer and gently tended to his wounds finding time in between to sit down to read her book while keeping an eye on him. Almost half a day passed before Teresa finally heard a groan from Lucifer but it was so subtle that she thought she'd imagined it at first until shortly after when he started to stir, making motions indicating he was going to try and sit up causing Teresa to jump to her feet to make it over to him before he managed to pull something or reopen something. Lucifer winced as pain shot through him after managing to prop himself up on one arm only to open his eyes when he heard another's voice and felt someone's hands on him.

"Don't move, just stay still" The voice urged sounding muffled as he tried to focus on who it was.

"Who…ah!" Lucifer began but his voice was hoarse and wrecked from pain as he grabbed his side.

"It's alright, just lay down" Teresa urged him

"You!" Lucifer exclaimed after his vision finally cleared enough for him to be able to see who was talking to him.

"Yes, it's me, Teresa! Now lay down" Teresa confirmed then urged again trying to gently get him to lie back down. Lucifer eventually complied easing himself back down as pain rushed through him from every little movement he made. The sheer effort of sitting up then laying back down had taken it's toll as Lucifer struggled for breath, panting while sweat rolled down his face again, Teresa simply shook her head at him then grabbed the damp cloth that was sitting on the night stand next to him but when she tried to place it against his temple Lucifer winced away from her touch a little. The reaction was a little surprising to Teresa however ultimately she couldn't blame him considering on more then one occasion she had threatened to kill him and considering what he must have just gone through.

"Its okay, I won't hurt you" Teresa assured him as she gently pressed the cloth to his face. Lucifer didn't say anything; instead he simply enjoyed the cool touch of the cloth against his warm skin. After things came back into focus and Lucifer remembered what had happened he realized that Teresa had to have been the one who saved him.

"Why?" Lucifer asked simply as Teresa soaked some of the bloody cloths in some bleach in the kitchenette's sink.

"Why what?" Teresa asked a little confused by the sudden question

"Why did you save me?" Lucifer asked extending his question this time

"Oh…well I wasn't going to but then I realized that if I didn't Drade would have my head and I'm way more afraid of her then you" Teresa explained with a sarcastic look at the end as she turned wiping her hands on a towel.

"Fair enough" Lucifer stated after thinking for a moment

"So what happened out there anyway?" Teresa asked while walking over to sit on a chair next to Lucifer as she looked over his injuries.

"Michael ambushed me…. then after dealing the injury to my wing he left me to our brothers…. I managed to kill them…ugh…. but at a price" Lucifer explained obviously trying to keep himself from showing any weakness while Teresa tended his injuries but not succeeding too well. Lucifer took deep breathes between sentences and Teresa could feel his muscles recoil she could tell he was in a lot of pain even though he tried not to show it. Finally Teresa went to check the wound at the base of his wings but when she got behind him Teresa noticed how Lucifer coiled his wings tighter to his back as if trying to protect them and this time when she touched to wound Lucifer hissed through his teeth as the pain shot through him worse then any of the other injuries. Teresa furrowed her brow in concern as she started to gently stroke Lucifer's wing and although it didn't hurt him it did however confuse him cause the touch was foreign to him none of his brothers had ever tried to comfort him in his entire life but now this young girl was, it felt good. Lucifer pressed his wing into her hand longing for more of the sensation, which Teresa was all too happy to oblige in doing as she stroked the wing then gently checked the wound at it's base.

Sam and Dean called later that evening to tell Teresa that they wouldn't be back for another day or so. Teresa didn't bother with telling them about Lucifer just yet but she did decide to go out to get some supplies when she returned it surprised her to find Lucifer sitting on the couch staring out the window with his only his jeans on. Lucifer turned his head when he heard her enter the room so as he could look at her revealing a rather serine smile on his face taking Teresa back a little.

"Thought you may want to get some rest" Lucifer told her in his smooth, husky voice

"Thank you" Teresa finally managed to spit out but suddenly realized just how tired she really was.

"You have done a lot for me, I figured the least I could do was return the favour" Lucifer insisted as Teresa realized just how blue his eyes were even more then Cas'.

"Well I'll go get changed then catch a couple hours before Sam and Dean get back tomorrow" Teresa said grabbing her duffle bag from the floor before walking into the washroom to change in to her night ware but when she closed the door the crappy lock didn't catch letting it fall open slightly again with out Teresa noticing. Lucifer was looking out the window again but took a quick glance over only to catch a glimpse of Teresa changing in the mirror; she already had her top with bra off and was sliding her jeans down. Lucifer swiftly averted his gaze but a blush had already started to rise in his cheeks but that wasn't the only thing that was getting a rise from her. Teresa walked out of the washroom after changing blissfully unaware as to Lucifer's accidental show she'd just given him or his current state.

"So are you just going to stay there?" Teresa asked as she crawled into the bed

"Yes…I'll be fine here until you wake up" Lucifer insisted as he tried to hide the way his voice was cracking.

"Okay…just don't stare at me…" Teresa insisted before turning her back on Lucifer then flicking out the light. Teresa slept pretty well for a few hours until a noise woke her from her sleep, she opened her eyes slightly to read the digital clock on the night stand it read: 2 AM. Teresa tried to zero in on the sound that had woke her only to realize it was her name being whispered making her first instinct to assume that it was Sam coming home a little early but as she listened it wasn't Sam's voice that was whispering her name. Teresa sat up, turned on the light only to turn and see Lucifer sitting on the couch with his wings out stretched to either side of himself jacking off.

"Lucifer!" Teresa shouted taking the archangel by surprise. Lucifer moved his wings just wrong causing him to end up on the floor with his wings swiftly tightening around him in embarrassment.

"Your awake!" Lucifer exclaimed in surprise

"No crap! What the hell were you doing?" Teresa asked clearly annoyed

"Um…I…I…was just…" Lucifer stammered trying to find his words but couldn't

"Okay fine, I know what you were doing but why were you doing it?" Teresa clarified

"I…saw you…in the bathroom earlier" Lucifer explained briefly in a hushed voice

"What? You were spying on me?" Teresa barked

"No, the door didn't close and I caught a glimpse but I didn't stare…honest" Lucifer insisted as he averted his gaze from Teresa.

"Oh and what you were doing?" Teresa reiterated

"Well what can I say…the moose has good taste" Lucifer said again in a hushed voice

"What?" Teresa asked in sudden surprise to the round about compliment

"Look if you want me to leave, I'll leave" Lucifer insisted throwing his hands up in defence.

"No need to rush off" Teresa said her voice becoming smoother as she got off the bed then knelt on the floor next to Lucifer before crawling up his body causing Lucifer to back up till he managed to crawl back onto the couch with his wings still firmly covering himself. Teresa knelt in front of him with a smirk on her face as she gently cleared the beautiful feathers of Lucifer's wings out of the way till she caught a glimpse of Lucifer's large throbbing member. Teresa took Lucifer's cock into her hand wrapping long slender fingers around it earning a long groan from him as she started to gently stroke him but swiftly he stilled her hand.

"Wha…what…are…you…doing?" Lucifer chocked out

"Just relax, I caused this so let me fix it" Teresa explained in simple terms

Lucifer swallowed hard then let go of Teresa's hand as she started to stroke him again but as she did his wings captivated her with a question.

"I wonder if you have the same as…" Teresa trailed off as she slid her hands behind Lucifer's back between his 2nd and 3rd sets of wings only to just barely brush the small round organs located there and because he was so close already the slight touch caused Lucifer to cum. Lucifer panted as he tried to catch his breath after his orgasm but Teresa was still touching his oil glands sending a second wave of sensation through him right to his cock making it start to harden again immediately earning another groan from him. Teresa massaged the oil glands causing them to coat her hands in oil as it leaked down Lucifer's back, while she stroked through his feathers Lucifer moaned then suddenly Teresa found herself flat on her back with Lucifer on top of her with all 8 of his wings canopied over top of them. Lucifer bowed his head to kiss along her neck, to her chest, down her stomach till eventually he spread her legs to dip his head between them after waving a hand to remove her pyjamas. Teresa gasped as Lucifer's thick, forked tongue licked on either side of her clit at the same time, her hands tangling in his hair as he moved lower to stick his tongue directly into her while running his hand up her thigh to her hip and across her stomach then back down. Lucifer was surprisingly gentle not the way she'd have pictured him at all especially not when having sex but every touch was gentle, calculated and intentional. Eventually Lucifer pulled his tongue off of her then gently picked her off the couch, moving them both towards the bed laying her down so softly she almost didn't feel the mattress below her as he crawled between her legs gently manoeuvring them apart so he could sit between them. Lucifer stroked himself a couple of times to gather the pre-cum from the tip to smear on the rest of his cock then slowly started to press into Teresa. After bottoming out in her, Teresa wrapped her legs around Lucifer's waist while he rolled his hips a couple of times to get her used to the motion and his girth. The rhythm was fast but not hard like how Sam usually was with her instead he took care not to thrust too hard so as not to hurt her with both hands on either side of Teresa's head he leaned in to kiss her with Teresa swiftly returning the gesture as she let him slide that delicious tongue into her mouth. Lucifer was close Teresa could feel him pulse inside her so he pushed deep into her once…twice…. three times then his hips faltered as he came causing Teresa to follow shortly after. Lucifer rested his forehead against Teresa's chest for a few minutes afterwards while he caught his breath then looked up when he felt her hand brush away a stray piece of hair from his face.

Later the two of them fell asleep with Teresa resting on Lucifer's chest while he held her gently too him. The next morning Sam returned to a rather horrifying sight, his girl in the arms of Lucifer, both of them naked in bed. It took a lot of explaining and a lot of make up sex (from Teresa) to clear this one from Sam's mind.


End file.
